The present disclosure relates to a light source control apparatus, an image display apparatus, and a light source control method.
In recent years, image display apparatuses such as projectors and liquid crystal monitors are more frequently used not only in businesses, but also in classrooms and academic conferences (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-107860). For example, a teacher projects course content at school and a presenter projects images of research content at an academic conference by a projector to give lessons and present findings to students and the like respectively.